


Woof!

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/F, Sex, Sub!Max, dom!Victoria, max is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: A very short story about Sub!Max and Dom!Victoria ...





	Woof!

**Max** : Victoria please, my knees hurt!  
**Victoria** : I warned you, you did it again and now you're being punished!  
**Max** : I promise I will not do it again!  
**Victoria** : I hope so ... the next time your punishment will not be so gentle.  
**Max** : ... please, Victoria ...  
**Victoria** : What?  
**Max** : I have to pee.  
**Victoria** : I can get the leash and go to the park with you if you want?  
**Max** : No ...  
**Victoria** : Well, you better not pee on my carpet or I'll have to seriously punish you.  
**Max** : ...  


**Victoria** : Do not look at me like that! You just have to learn to put on matching underwear. I want to be damned if I can not teach you this simple lesson.  
**Max** : I had nothing matching ...  
**Victoria** : Stop using this stupid excuses if you do not have matching underwear, you can always go without underwear!  
**Max** : Yes ma'am ... how long will my punishment last?  
**Victoria** : Almost an hour.  
**Max** : ...  
**Victoria** : Well maybe I'll shorten it if you eat me out ...  
**Max** : Yes please!  
**Victoria** : I'm not sure ...  
**Max** : Please, please, please, I will be a good dog and lick you well!  
**Victoria** : Hm ... you almost convinced me ...  
**Max** : Woof! Woof! Woof! Please let me lick you!  
**Victoria** : Alright ... I spoil you too much ...


End file.
